On joue !
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: PDV Cassandre Pendant 1 semaine je vais les faire jouer à différents jeux. Ils vont regretter d'avoir accepter de jouer avec moi, car durant cette semaine je vais tous les mettre en couple... Je suis la nouvelle assistante de Cupidon !
1. Chapter 1: Action-Vérité

_** One shot: Premier chapitre**_  
_** On joues!**_  
_**PDV Cassandre**_  
_**Et voilà maintenant nous sommes tous là, prêt à jouer à un jeu par ma demande, durant toute la semaine.**_  
_**Que se soit Arcobalenos, Vongola ou Varia il me regarde tous avec étonnemant.J'ai juste envie de leur dire:**_  
_**"Non c'est bon finalement vous pouvez rentrer chez vous" Mais c'est le rire de Siana et le coup** __**de coude de Laura qui me fit reprendre mes esprits. Alors je laisse tous le petit monde entrer**_  
_**dans le manoir et je les conduit jusqu'au fois arriver je me met devant tout ce petit monde et me met à ma place suivit de céleste et siana qui meurent d'impatience,je souris et me relève.**_

_**-Bon les 2 abrutis qui me servent de famille vous vous mettez devant nous mais en cercle,compris!Faut que ce soit un cercle ce qu'on fait; dis-je en leur pointant du doigt où ils devaient se placer.**_

_**-La varia vous vous mettez à notre gauche, dit Siana, une de mes meilleures amies**_

_**-Et les vongola vous vous mettez à notre droite, dit la soeur jumelle de Siana, Laura, son total opposée**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Et voilà maintenant qu'ils sont tous assis attendant que je parle, je peut enfin m'asseoir. Donc je m'assoie à coter de mon frère et Laura à coter de moi, tandis que Siana, elle, s'assit à coter de sa soeur.**_  
_**Pauvre Tsuna et Laura ils ont rien demander et ils se retrouvent ici avec moi, et ils vont en baver.**_  
_**Bon je récapitule, nous sommes assis en cercle, ou tout du moins un semblant de cercle. **_  
_**Comme ça: **_

_**Je leur sourit et décide d'enfin parler, alors je me tourne vers mon beau Fran et lui fit un clin d'oeil.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**-Honneur au plus jeune, vas-y Fran, commence.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Il hoche la tête et fait tourner la bouteille, que nous regardons tous pour savoir sur qui elle tomberais. Et c'est certaints pouffements venant de Siana que nous voyons la bouteille s'arrêter sur celui que tout le monde aime, de part sa gentillesse et sa calme-attitude, je veux bien sur parler de Xanxus, notre boss "vénérer".**_  
_**Fran le regarde avec toujours son air passablement ennuyer et moi je jubile. Et dire qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai pu voir autre chose que de l'indifférence sur ce beau visage, c'en ai jouissif même si mes connaissances dans le plaisir charnel sont limité.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**-Embrassez votre amant boss**_

_**- Shishishi~~ tu te pervertis stupide grenouille**_

_**-C'est à cause de vous bel-sempai**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Et à peine mon frère de sang eu t-il le temps de répondre que l'on entendis crier, et quand nous nous retournâmes nous vîmes notre commandant adulé de tous, Squalo, ses cheveux qui sont limite en train de s'arracher de sa tête maintenu par la main de notre vénéré boss.**_  
_**Une fois le baiser terminé notre Squalo national était rouge, de gène ou de plaisir ? Allez savoir, mais il était tout de même rouge, tandis que Xanxus lui était tout simplement calme. Je me retint de lui balancer ce que je pense de sa calme-attitude qui nous fait chier, tch à se demander si il est pas malade...**_  
_**  
**_  
_**- J'avais demander d'embrasser votre amant, pas votre maîtresse, Boss, répliqua Fran me faisant sortir de mes pensées sauvages**__**  
**_  
_**- Shishishi~~ bien envoyer la grenouille**_

_**- Les pauvres quand même, ils ont rien demander, répondis-je à mon frère de sang, belphegor**_

_**- Quoi tu plains Squalo maintenant ! dit Siana avec un air de sadique qui me promettait mille et une souffrance psycologique si je répondait oui**_

_**- Non je plaint ses cheveux, eux ils ont rien demander et ils se font limite arracher de la tête de leur propriétaire**__**  
**_  
_**- Les pauvres, c'est dommage ils sont beau en plus, approuva Laura, la soeur de Siana**_

**_-C'est vrai, oppigna celui qui avait été mon amant durant quelques temps, Mukuro Rokudo_**

**_- VOOOIII arrêtez de blablater sur mes cheveux_**

**_- Hai hai, à toi de faire tourner la bouteille, dis-je en me tournant vers mon "Boss"_**

**_-Déjà fait déchet! me répondit-il avec un regard "remplis de gentillesse"_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Je me tourne vers la bouteille, et je vois effectivement le bouchon de ladite bouteille me pointant. Ok la prochaine fois je me la ferme,mais bon je suis joueuse et puis c'est quand même moi qui ai décider du jeu._**  
**_  
_**  
**_-Action Boss inutile, et aux dernières nouvelles tu traite tous le monde de déchet mais tu t'es pas vu, lui répliquais-je en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à notre commandant (siana: squalo pour les incultes)_**

**_- Comment oses-tu proclamer de tels choses sur bossu ?! me hurla le chien attitré de notre "vénérable" boss_**

**_- Maaa~~ la ferme Lévi, So-chan ne fait que dire ce qu'elle pense, n'est-ce pas ma fille ? me demanda Lussuria en se tournant vers moi_**

**_- Bien sur Mama, lui répondis-je en souriant_**

**_- Bon tu prend quoi ? me demanda Xanxus qui arrivait surement au bout de sa patience_**

**_- Je ne prend personnes, je ne suis pas un mec, lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres; ou du moins je ne suis pas toi_****_  
_**  
**_- Cassou ! Ne dit pas de tel chose kora !_**

**_- Sì Colonello-sempai sono spiacente* ( Oui Colonello-sempai je suis désolée) Bon sinon je choisie action_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Il fit mine de réfléchir tandis que moi je jouais, ou plutôt que Bel jouais avec moi à la coiffeuse, et oui il aime bien me coiffer allez savoir pourquoi, alors que moi-même je coiffait Laura qui elle coiffait Siana._**  
**_Alors que j'allais attaquer une tresse pour Laura , chose première puisqu'elle a toujours les cheveux détachés, Xanxus me dit une chose pour laquelle je n'avais qu'une envie ,tuer Bel pour m'avoir tirer les cheveux quand lui-même l'entendis_**  
**_  
_**  
**_-Embrasse la personne que tu aimes le moins, m'ordonna Xanxus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui allait vite disparaître_****_  
_**  
**_- Shishishishi~~ Lévi approche ne serais-ce qu'à moins d'1 kilomètre ma soeur chérie et tu deviens du hachi parmentier _**

**_- Merci Bel mais ne t'inquiète pas, le boss m'a juste demander d'embrasser la personne que j'aime le moins, hors Lévi n'ai rien à mes yeux, je ne l'aime pas et je ne le déteste pas non plus_**

**_- Donc tu vas embrasser la personne que tu aimes le moins dans tes ami(e)s n'est-ce pas_****_  
_**  
**_-Exact Lal-sempai_**

**_- En clair tu viens d'entuber ton boss_**

**_- Hai hayato, t'as tout compris_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Et c'est donc remplie de joie d'avoir réussi à venger les pauvres cheveux de Squalo en me foutant de la gueule de Xanxus que je me dirigea vers celui que j'aime le moins dans tous mes ami(e)s._**  
**_Je me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa en surprenant tous le monde du à mon choix. _**  
**_Et oui lui et moi ne faisons que partager notre passion pour l'argent, c'est tout alors arrêtez de croire que je l'aime._**  
**_Donc c'est avec beaucoup de surprise sauf pour ma Mama Lussuria, qui elle savait déjà que je ne l'aimais quand tant qu'amis, que j'embrassait l'arcobaléno de la brume, Mammon alias Viper._**  
**_Quand j'eu casser le baiser du au manque d'air je pouvais apercevoir quelques rougeurs présent sur le visage de l'arcobaléno._**  
**_  
_**  
**_- Il mio Dio baci bene**_****_  
_**  
**_- Tait-toi cassou, me répondit l'acro à l'argent_****_  
_**  
**_- Shishishishishishi_**

**_- Hey Cassou y a ton frère qui s'étouffe_**

**_- C'est rien Dino, t'inquiète pas_**

**_- Heu excusez-moi mais tu as dis quoi Cassou ? me demanda le décimo_**

**_- Elle a dit "tu embrasses bien"_**

**_- Merci Hayato_**  
**_  
_**  
**_- Plus précisément elle a dit "Mon Dieu tu embrasses bien"_****_  
_**  
_- È ciò Chome (C'est ça Chrome_)

**_- Heu, hésita un des gardiens du judaïme_**

**_- Qu'est-ce qui y a Takeshi ? demanda Reborn_**

**_- Je comprend rien à ce que vous racontez_**

**_- A oui c'est vrai que tu n'es pas Italien, il est normal que tu ne comprenne rien_**

**_- Tu as raison Colonello-sempai, alors j'arrêtes de parler Italien_**

**_-Kufufu, à toi de faire tourner la bouteille Cassou_**

**_- A oui c'est vrai je l'avais oublier celle-là, merci Mu-kun_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Donc je me penche et tourne la bouteille qui attéris sur mon préfet préférer._**  
**_Je lui sourit et lui pose la fameuse question "Action ou Vérité ?" où il me répond action sans hésiter. Suicide ou risque prémédité ?_**  
**_M'enfin bon tant pis c'est lui qui choisi après tout,donc je m'engage à lui poser l'ordre_**  
**_  
_****_  
_****_- Bien~~ alors prend Chrome sur tes genoux_****_  
_**  
**_- Bien, me répondit-il_**

**_- Hein mais-mais Cassou, béguéya ma petite Chorme_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Elle n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva sur les genoux de mon ex-préfet, tandis que celle-ci était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux._**  
**_Je vois Siana et Laura rigolé, c'est vrai que j'ai eu une bonne idée, après tout c'est l'idée même de la semaine qu'on va passer ensemble. Chaque soir un jeu différent et de ce fait 2 ou 3 couples différents. _**  
**_Mission pour ce soir mettre Chrome et Kyôya, ainsi que Siana et Mukuro et pour finir Lal-sempai et Colonello-sempai ensemble. Pour l'instant je suis sur la bonne voie, heureusement que Bel et Dino ont accepter de m'aider, sinon je sais pas où j'en serais. _**  
**_Je soupire et de ce fait attire l'attention de tout le monde qui se mettent à me dévisager._**  
**_  
_**  
**_-Hey je suis pas une bête de foire, OII_**

**_- Désoler, dirent la plus part de mes camarades_**

**_- Mouais, OII Kyôya a toi de faire tourner la bouteille_**

**_- Déjà fait_**

**_- Quoi, hurlais-je en regardant la bouteille qui était effectivement déplacé sur Dino, Mais arrêtez de faire tourner la bouteille sans moi !_**

**_- Tu n'es pas assez rapide c'est tout_**

**_- Reborn ?_**

**_- Oui ?_**

**_-Ta gueule_**

**_- Non_**

**_-Bon vas-y pose ta foutu question à Dino, kyôya, commençais-je à m'énerver _**

**_- Action ou vérité ?_**

**_- Vérité mon petit kyôya, tu peut me poser n'importe quelle question_**

**_- HIIII tu n'as pas peur de dire ça Dino? posa Tsuna en gémissant _**

**_- Non voyons il n'as peur de rien_**

**_- C'est bien vrai, Lambo a raison_**

**_- Merci I-pin !_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Je regarde ces deux adolescents et je souris, et dire qu'avant ils s'engueulaient tout les jours, mais le fait qu'ils se soient rapprocher m'arrange, car comme ça je pourrais m'en servir pour foutre Lambo avec un certaint tueur à gage. Je rigole juste en pensant à cette perspective d'avenir qui se déroulera dans le 4ème jours de jeu. _**  
**_Je regarde Kyôya réfléchir à la question qu'il va poser et moi je jubile, Kyôya a toujours de bonnes idées._**  
**_  
_**  
**_-Qui est réellement Cassandre pour toi ? Et sait tu tous d'elle ?_**

**_- C'est ma protégée, mon amie, ma soeur adoptive. Et non je ne sais pas tous d'elle mais je sais que je peut lui faire confiance _**

**_- Merci "grand frère" lui dis-je en souriant et en faisant le signe des guillemêts _**

**_- Et puis il me semble qu'il n'y a que mon petit Kyô, Mukuro, Chrome et les jumelles (Siana et Laura) qui savent tous de toi, me répondit-il_**

**_- Exact,lui dit Siana et Laura en total synchronisation _**

**_- Bon à toi stupide cheval ailé _**

**_- A oui c'est vrai mon petit Kyôya_****_  
_**  
**_- M'appelle pas comme ça herbivore !_****_  
_**  
**_- Bon oui c'est à mon tour, alors..._**  
**_  
_**  
**_Je le regarde tourner la bouteille et la voit s'arrêter sur Reborn..._**  
**_Ok j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Dino. _**  
**_Tous ce que t'as fait subir Reborn va te retomber dessus._**  
**_Je continu à prier pour que le seigneur ai pitié de lui tandis que Siana est par terre plié en deux en marmonnant des mots comme quoi: Mort...a dieu...tueur..._**  
**_Enfin bon des mots made in Siana quoi ! Je regarde Dino qui palit à vue d'oeil alors que son ex-tuteur alias le number one des tueurs à gages venant d'Italie est tout à fait calme, enfin si on enlève le sourire qui trône sur ses lèvres_**  
**_  
_**  
**_- VOIIIIII BON TU LA POSES TA QUESTION ?!_**

**_- Ferme-là dechet/chose inutile, dis-je avec Xanxus pour la gueule ( hô combien jolie mais là n'est pas la question) de Squalo_**

**_- Ho mais c'est qu'il est obéïssant notre requin apprivoisé shishishi_**

**_- Pour une fois je rejoins votre avis bel-sempai_**

**_- M'en fout shishishishi_**

**_- T'étrangles pas se serais dommage, lança Siana avec un grand sourire_**

**_- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas envie de te rendre triste, ushishi_****_  
_**  
**_- Me rendre quoi ?! s'étrangla Siana_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Je rigole face au retournement de situation et alors ( jeu de mots pas ait exprès) que j'allais apporter mon aide à Siana je vis son grand frère,j'ai nommé mon beau Mu-kun (mukuro) lui tapoter le dos doucement tandis que elle-même était rouge -de gène ou de manque d'air ?-._**  
**_Je soupire d'amusement et me racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur moi, ce qui est chose fait puisque tous le monde me regarde. Je leur fait un grand sourire, replace mes cheveux maintenant courts et les regarde avec anxiéter_**  
**_  
_**  
**_-Je voudrais pas passer pour une conne mais c'est à qui de jouer ?_**

**_- Tu passe toujours pour une conne_**  
****  
**_- Merci de ta compassion Reborn, t'es vraiment le meilleur_**  
****  
**_- Je sais je sais_**

**_- Fait gaffe à tes chevilles surtout_**

**_- Reborn c'est à toi de poser la question_**

**_- Je sais Dame-Tsuna mais j'aime le faire patienter_****_  
_****_  
_**  
**_Je soupire et secoue la tête, puis je me relève et regarde Reborn avec un grand sourire qui commence à le faire palîr, et oui Reborn j'ai en ma possession un p_****etit journal qui t'appartient.**

**__****-Alors mon petit tueur à gage tu l'as pose c'te foutu question ? dis-je avec toujours le sourire présent sur mes lèvres.**

**__****-Action ou Vérité Dino ? dit-il visiblement agacé par mon petit chantage**

**__****-Si je répond vérité tu vas me tuer, mais si je répond action c'est ton gage qui va me tuer**

**__****- Oui mais là n'est pas la question, alors ?**

**__****- Ac...Action ?****__****  
**  
**__****- Fait 3 tours du jardin**

**__****- Ha ba si c'est juste ça**

**__****- Heu Reborn ? demandais-je**

**__****- Oui ?**

**__****- Grand ?****__****  
**  
**__****- Oui ! me répondit-il avec un grand sourire**

**__****- Bonne chance mon tuteur préférer, car tu vois ce qu'il y a derrière le château ?****__****  
**  
**__****- Oui une forêt **

**__****- C'est bien, c'est ça le jardin**

**__****- Et ouais Dino, ce que tu vois quand tu viens ici n'est qu'une terrasse; termine Siana en se forçant à grande peine de ne pas rire.**

**__****- **Allons enfants de la Patrie  
**_Le jour de gloire est arrivé !_**  
**_Contre nous de la tyrannie_**  
**_L'étendard sanglant est levé, commençais-je à chanter en regardant Dino_**  
****  
**_-Entendez-vous dans nos campagnes_**  
**_Mugir ces féroces soldats?_**  
**_Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras._**  
**_Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes! ; continua Siana_**  
****  
**_-Aux armes citoyens_**  
**_Formez vos bataillons_**  
**_Marchons, marchons_**  
**_Qu'un sang impur_**  
**_Abreuve nos sillons; termina Laura_**  
****  
**_- Vous chantez toujours aussi bien kora_**  
****  
**_- Merci Colonello-sempai_**  
****  
**_- Au fait c'est à Dino de tourner la bouteille, me dit Kyôya qui entre-temps avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Chrome et avait enfoui son visage dans son coup, tandis que elle était rouge_**

**_- Je pense que nous devrions arrêter ce jeu et aller dormir (ho oui ça fait 2 mois que je suis sur ce one shot) proposa Lal-sempai_**

**_-Mai-mais-mais je-; tentais-je_**

**_-Non c'est NON _**

**_- Si Lal-sempai *mais j'ai pas réussi à vous mettre avec Colonello-sempai* _**

**_- Et puis laisse tomber ton idée Cassou nous sommes déjà ensemble, rajouta Lal-sempai_**

**_- Quoi ?! Et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ?!_**

**_- Désoler kora, mais Lal voulais attendre_**

**_- Bas maintenant c'est mal barré car tout le monde le sait, dit en rigolant Squalo_**

**_- Toi occupe-toi de tes cheveux shishishi, rajouta mon frère adoré_**

**_- Bon allons nous coucher, dit Beinjamin en se levant, mademoiselle suivez-moi je vous prie je vous ai préparer un chambre_**

**_- Merci Beinjamin mais je vais dormir dans la mienne avec Lussu-nee-san_****_  
_**  
**_- Vous arrivez à dormir avec Lussuria ? me demanda mon kohai, Fran_**

**_- Bas oui c'est facile_****_  
_**  
**_- Permet-moi d'en douter, rajouta Levi_****_  
_**  
**_- Toi va faire cou-couche panier, hurlais-je avec Bel en un parfait syncho_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Finalement tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers leur chambre respectif avec un bout de papier, ba oui je leur ai donner un papier où se trouve le numéro de leur chambre et à quel étage car ce château est un vrai...ba château pleins de labyrinthes. Donc pendant qu'il se dirige vers leur chambres je vois des personnes rougir et d'autre marmonner des insultes envers moi. Shashasha j'avoue que j'ai fait fort sur ce coup si je me rappelle bien:_**  
**_Kyôya est avec Chrome dans la chambre à Fran_**  
**_Siana est avec son frère Mukuro dans la chambre à Siana (ba ouais elle en a une dans le château)_**  
**_Laura est avec Dino, enfin quand il sera revenus, dans la chambre à elle_**  
**_Lal-sempai et Colonello-sempai sont dans une chambre d'amis_**  
**_Squalo avec Xanxus, dans la chambre de ce dernier_**  
**_Lussu-nee-san avec moi, dans la mienne_**  
**_Reborn avec ...Lambo (*q*) dans celle de squalo_**  
**_Tsuna avec LE VIDE, dans une chambre d'ami_**  
**_Takeshi avec Gokudera, _****_dans la chambre de Levi_**  
**_Bel et Fran, dans la chambre de Bel_**  
**_Levi avec le chien dans la niche_**  
**_I-pin avec Beinjamin, _****_dans une chambre d'ami_**  
**_Et Mammon dans sa chambre...SEUL !_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Donc je vois plusieurs d'entre eux me lancer des regards supliant et moi je rigole comme une demeurée avec Bel et Siana._**  
**_N'empêche je n'ai pas réussi à mettre Mu-kun avec sa soeur, Siana, et Chrome avec Kyôya, quoi que ça rien ne me dit que j'ai échouer, cela se trouve ils vont s'avouer leurs sentiments dans la chambre...Bon je les suis tous et vais me coucher aussi, demain soir est une longue journée puisqu'on va jouer à Twister et que je dois mettre Siana avec Mu-kun, Gokudera avec Takeshi, Et Bel et Fran ( **q** ) ensemble, je soupire et me souhaite mentalement bonne chance et monte me coucher._**


	2. Chapter 2: Twister première partie

**_On joue ! Deuxième chapitre_**  
****  
****  
**_PDV Cassandre_**

**_Je suis déjà debout, c'est vrai je l'accorde il n'est que 6 heures du matin mais je veux que TOUS soit parfait pour le jeu de cet après-midi ! Et c'est sur cette bonne pensé que je me met à secouer comme une folle ma "mama" Lussuria. Puis au bout d'un moment à force de le secouer comme un prunier il se réveille. Bon lentement mais il se réveille c'est déjà un bon début ! _**  
**_Bon maintenant faut que j'aille réveiller mes complices, à savoir: Siana, Bel et mon petit Dino s'il est revenu de sa petite balade dans le jardin de ce château...Bref Mama ! Réveille-toi complètement merde ! Ou sinon moi je vais chercher le sceau d'eau ! Ah ba enfin il se lève et se dirige vers ma salle de bain en petite nuisette. _**  
**_Je pouffe puis décide de sortir de ma chambre et de me rendre dans celle de gauche, à savoir celle de Siana. J'ouvre la porte discrètement pour me retrouver face au vide...oui enfin quasi vide puisque d'ici j'ai une vu plongeante sur le torse nu de monn beau et parfait Mu-kun. _**  
****

**_- Pour ma défense il avait chaud mais on a rien fait, fit une voix derrière moi que je reconnu sans mal comme étant celle de Siana_**  
****  
**_- Oh mais je n'ai rien demander moi, c'est toi qui te justifie, répliquais-je avec un grand sourire colgate dont mon frère arrive si bien à faire. _**  
****

**_D'ailleurs en parlant de mon frère, il ne sait même pas que nous allons moi et Siana le trahir aujourd'hui car il va nous aider à mettre certaines personnes ensemble mais il ne sait pas qu'on va aussi le foutre avec notre Fran. Juste en imaginant sa tête quand il verra ça j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche tellement ça va être marrant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à divaguer ue Siana a déjà refermé sa porte et que je suis en train d'être traîner par elle jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère puisque lui aussi fait partie du coup de "Cette semaine je fout tout le monde avec quelqu'un". Et oui j'ai décider d'aider Cupidon cette année...Ce sera ma bonne action du siècle ! _**  
**_Je vois Siana frapper légèrement à la porte qui s'ouvre de suite à la voler. Oh putain écoute chère voix de secret story je crois avoir découvert le secret de Belphegor alias Prince The Ripper...c'est le cousin de Lucky Luck ! Plus rapide que l'éclair pour ouvrir une porte ! Respect my brother, you is the better ! Mammon au secours je viens de parler Anglaiiiiiiiiiisss ! Achevez-moi de suite ! _**  
****

**_- Allez-y entrer ! Nous dit Bel en laissant la porte ouverte pendant que celui-ci se dirigeais vers la salle de bain, sans doute pour se débarbouiller_**  
****

**_Heu en fait c'est impossible puisque je viens juste de remarquer que mon frère a une simple serviette autour de la taille...Ok on veut ma mort aujourd'hui, car avoir le droit de voir deux putain de beau gosses en 2 minutes chrono c'est un rêve ou alors c'est que tu es mort ! _**  
**_Bon je vois que Siana l'a écouter et est rentrer dans la chambre, autant en faire de même alors. Je rentre dans la chambre et voit que Fran dort par terre et qu'il porte encore son chapeau... Surtout rester calme ! Cassandre ne va pas étriper ton frère d'avoir oser faire dormir celui que tu protège par terre sans aucune couvertures. Respire inspire respire inspire ! Voilà calme-toi, c'est bien ! _**  
****

**_- Cassou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est mon corps sublime qui te fait cet effet là ? Ushishishi~_**  
****  
**_- Enfoiré ! Hurlais-je en lui sautant dessus pour commencer à l'étriper comme une sauvage mais en restant digne tout de même. Comment t'as osé laissé Fran, mon beau et cher Fran dormir par terre ?! _**  
****  
**_- Sempai ? Fit une voix endormis derrière moi que je reconnu tout de suite_**  
****  
**_- Oui Fran, fis-je tout en continuant à étrangler mon frère _**  
****  
**_- Pourquoi étranglez-vous Bel-sempai ? _**  
****  
**_- Car il a oser te faire dormir par terre; lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire tout innocent _**  
****  
**_- Cassou tu le tueras plus tard, là faut se dépêcher il nous reste encore les courses à faire et à tous préparer ! Me dit Siana en me forçant à me lever_**  
****

**_Je soupire mais j'hoche la tête tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Bel qui lui en lance un à Fran. Mon pauvre Fran mais avec qui je vais j'essaye de te foutre moi ! _**  
**_Bref je prend Siana par la main et empoigne mon frère par l'oreille puis sort de la chambre tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à Fran. Enfin même s'il fait déjà jour, je suis sur que Fran va se rendormir. _**  
**_Je traverse le château avec la main de Siana dans ma main droite et l'oreille de mon frère qui est en train de m'insulter de tout les noms dans ma main gauche. Main gauche qui m démange horriblement d'en foutre une à Bel, cr s'il y a bien un sujet où je refuse de rigoler c'est bien de la façon dont on traite Fran ! Et Mukuro et Bel la savent très bien tout les deux, à croire qu'ils sont suicidaire...ou masochiste. _**  
**_J'entre dans la chambre de mon tuteur et voit qu'il dort toujours, alors je regarde Siana qui me fait oui de la tête. Alors je lâche l'oreille de mon frère et laisse Siana prendre la relève, pour ensuite m'approcher à pas de loup de la forme endormis de Dino pour ensuite au tout dernier moment lui sauter dessus et à commencer à faire du trampoline sur lui ! Ce que c'est marrant ! _**  
****

**_- Cassou arrête c'est bon je suis réveiller_**  
****  
**_- Je sais c'est pour ça que je continu ! _**  
****  
**_- Cassou arrête sil te plait _**  
****  
**_- Ok mais t'es pas marrant Dino ! Lui dis-je tout en descendant de sur lui. Bref quelqu'un veux se désigner pour s'occuper de faire boire Hayato pour que celui-ci déclare son amour à Takeshi ? _**  
****  
**_- Je le fait, je vais prendre l'excuse d'un concours de boisson, me répondit Siana en affichant un grand sourire à vous foutre la trouille. _**  
****  
**_- Ok gracias Siana; Bon ensuite si môssieurs Dino Calvalonne accepte de s'habiller nous pourrons aller au magasin pour acheter les affaires nésséçaire pour ce soir_**  
****  
**_- A savoir Clopes, Alcool et le tapis de jeu; me dit mon frère _**  
****  
**_- Ouaip c'est ça ! _**  
****  
**_- Moi je dit ça va être marrant ! Nous dit Siana en commençant à rire comme une taré, ce qu'elle est. Car 3 assassins et un parrain dans un super-marcher, on voit pas ça tous les jours ! Termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _**  
****  
****  
**__Plus tard dans un super-marcher_**  
****  
**_- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est par ici ! _**  
****  
**_- Et moi je te dit que c'est par là ! _**  
****  
**_- Ma~ma~~Calmez-vous ! _**  
****  
**_- Shishishi~ Baston baston_**  
****  
**_- Cassou, Siana calmez-vous sil vous plait_**  
****  
**_- Ta gueule Dino ! Hurlais-je en total synchronisation avec celle avec qui j'était en train de m'engueuler. _**  
****

**_Vous voulez sans doute savoir pourquoi on s'engueule Siana et moi ? Et bien simplement car elle dit qu'il faut aller à gauche alors que moi je dit qu'il faut aller à droite... Comment ça c'est une raison totalement stupide ?! Fermez-là roturier !_**  
**_Et donc pour en revenir à nos affaires, Dino essaye de nous calmer avec l'aide de Lussuria mais ne rivalise pas avec les rires de mon frère et ses encouragements... Enfin encouragement, je me comprend, il nous encourage juste à nous battre. Ce que je ferais avec joie si on était pas dans un magasin ! _**  
****

**_- Mai puisque je te dit qu'il faut aller à gauche ! Me hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles tout en se tenant la taille dans un air vulgaire avec une moue aguicheuse _**  
****

**_Savait-elle qu'elle a réussi à faire tourner de l'oeil ceux qui était derrière elle ? Sans doute que non... _**  
****

**_- Et moi je te dit qu'il faut aller à droite ! _**  
****  
**_- Heu je veux pas vous déranger mais l'alcool et les cigarettes se trouvent à droite et le tapis de jeux se trouve à gauche_**  
****  
**_- Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant qu'elles ne s'engueulent. Ma~ma~ Je ne suis pas aidé... Répliqua ma "mama" Lussuria_**  
****  
**_- Shishishi~ _**  
****  
**_- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rigoler toi ?! Jeta Siana en direction de mon frère chéri _**  
****  
**_- Shishishi~ Le parrain est parti ! _**  
****  
**_- Heiiinnn ?! Hurlais-je en synchro avec Siana tout en comprenant que Dino venait de me laisser tomber_**  
****

**_Je me mit à courir partout dans le magasin en hurlant des "Mon parrain Calvalonne chériiiii tu es oùùùùùù ?" ou encore des "Cher Mafieux qui a oser laisser tomber sa protéger tu va montrer ton jolie p'tit cul ici tout de suite ou sinon je te fout une fesser ! ". Bref des conneries pour foutre la honte à Dino si quelqu'un le reconnaissait. Ce qui serais marrant en y réfléchissant... _**  
**_Je pris un tournant serrer manquant de me prendre quelqu'un dans la face mais je ne fit pas attention à cet homme et continua ma route en courant encore plus vite qu'avant. Jusqu'à que je le trouve enfin...dans le rayon des boissons alcoolisées et des clopes. Ah donc il m'a pas laissé tomber ! Il est juste aller acheter ce dont on avait besoin pendant que Siana et moi étions entrain de limite nous battre. Si ce n'est plus..._**  
**_Bon le bon coter des choses c'est qu'on a finit les courses grâce à lui ! Je t'aime ô tuteur chéri d'amour ! _**  
****  
****  
**_- On y a ? Me demanda ledit tuteur qui avait sans doute du se glisser derrière moi pendant que j'était perdu dans mes pensées_**  
****  
**_- Ouais on y va ! Lui répondis-je _**  
****  
****  
**_Et c'est sur cette bonne humeur que nous sortons du magasin où je pouvais voir plusieurs caissiers et caissières qui soufflaient sans doute de soulagement du fait qu'on ne reviendrais surement jamais... Bah puisque je suis d'humeur gentille je reviendrais les voir pour à nouveaux leur faire peur, shashasha~ _**  
****  
****  
**__Après être rentrer _**  
****  
**_- Mais putain tu me fait chier merde ! Hurla un foutu requin qui n'avait sans doute pas accepter être réveiller juste pour nous aider_**  
****  
**_- Oh ta gueule Princesse, il est déjà 8 heure du matin shishishi~ _**  
****  
**_- Et les poules doivent se lever aux aurores alors t'as du retard à rattraper ! Le provoqua Siana avec un grand sourire digne de Dr Jekyll ou encore Mr Hyde, qui c'est... _**  
****  
****  
**_Bref pendant que ces trois-là, j'ai nommé Belphegor, Siana et Squalo, glandaient, moi je me tapait tous le boulot...enfin quasiment tous le boulot puisque Mama Lussuria et Dino m'aidaient. Enfin ils avaient surtout interrait car sinon...Shashasha~Que je suis diabolique. _**  
****  
****  
**_- Sempai pourquoi vous rigolez toute seule ? Me demanda une voix blasée que je reconnu de suite_**  
****  
**_- Oh pour rien Fran, pour rien... Lui répondis-je en essayant de ne plus trop rigoler_**  
****  
**_- ... Fut tout ce qu'il me répondit_**  
****  
****  
**_Je lui adresse uns sourire de grande soeur comme sait les faire Chrome et lui tend un qu'il prend pour ensuite se diriger vers le centre de la salle tout en évitant les couteaux que lancent mon frère. Ledit frère qui a quelques rougeurs qui sont apparut dont ne sait où...Quoi que c'est peut être à cause du fait que Fran a les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un air rebelle et à la fois provocateur. _**  
****  
****  
**_-Tu es magnifique Fran-chan ! Cria ma Mama_**  
****  
**_- Ouais la coupe te va à merveille. Rajouta Siana tout en nettoyant la salle avec sa flamme_**  
****  
**_- Bon maintenant que tous ceux qui vont nous aider sont présent je vais répartir les tâches à effectuer ! Leur dis-je en me mettant au centre de la pièce pour qu'ils puissent me voir. Alors le rangement de la salle est donné à Bel, préparer les plats pour ce soir s'est pour Lussu, nettoyage de la salle pour SSiana et tu arrête d'utiliser ta flamme pour les corvées, la musique c'est pour Fran, l'installation du matériel pour Dino et Squalo et moi je m'occupe d'aller les réveiller ! Terminais-je avec un grand sourire qui promettait milles et une souffrances pour mes futures victimes_**  
****  
**_- Ok ! Me répondis-ils tous dans un synchro parfait_**  
****  
****  
**_Je leur sourit une dernière fois puis partit vers une certaine salle qui permettait de commander les hauts parleurs qui se trouvaient partout dans les étages. _**  
**_Une fois arriver devant cette fameuse porte de cette fameuse salle, je l'ouvrit à la volé pour ensuite me diriger vers le fond de la pièce tout en chantonnant face au réveil que je vais leur servir sur un plateau d'argent, manque plus que la tête... _**  
**_Bref je m'assoit sur le fauteuil, me rapproche du bureau et appuie sur un gros bouton blanc qui fait s'activer les hauts-parleurs, alors je prend mon souffle puis le bloque. J'affiche un petit sourire puis reccrache tous l'air que j'avais stocker pour hurler une phrase, une seule: _**  
****  
****  
**_- Debout bande de paresseux, le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! _**  
****  
****  
**_S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers tous le château avec comme souris moi et comme chat...quasiment tous le château. _**  
****  
****  
****  
**__Le soir venu, à table ! _**  
****  
**_- Voooiiii Cassou passe-moi le plat j't'ai dit ! _**  
****  
**_- Rêve princesse ! Les roturier se servent après les sang royale ! Humpf ! Fis-je en tournant la tête à l'opposé du requin chevelu qui me sert de commandant_**

**_- Mais vous êtes déchu sempai... Me fit remarquer mon kohai tandis qu'il se prenait un trident et des couteaux dans la tête de la part de mes chevaliers protecteur. _**

**_-Je sais Fran, évite de me le rappeler ! Grognais-je dans sa direction tout en prenant le plat dans les mains. _**

**_Puis je regarda Squalo avec un grand sourire et lui balança le plat en hurlant: _**

**_- Poule ! _**

**_Malheureusement ou heureusement mon commandant ne savait pas que quand je dit poule il faut tirer dans l'assiette ! Donc il se prit le plat de purée dans les cheveux tout en m'insultant alors que moi j'avais du mal à calmer mon hilarité face à cette situation totalement barge. Mais j'était soutenue puisque Siana avait abandonné l'idée de ne pas rire, et c'est la raison du fait qu'elle était par terre en rigolant comme une demeuré (siana: Heyyyy ! ) alors que son frère, j'ai nommé l'illustre, le magnifique, le sadique et fou allié Mukuro Rokudo essayait de la relever. _**  
**_Puis remarquant l'air affliger de mon boss je lui fit un grand sourire. _**

**_- T'inquiète pas Boss ! Car maintenant tu as une bonne raison de prendre ta douche avec Squalo à cause de la purée qu'il a dans les cheveux ! Affirmais-je avec un grand sourire (siana: t'as pas mal à la machoire ?! ) Et quand je dit prendre ta douche avec lui...tu me comprend. Finis-je tout en continuant à manger comme si ne s'était passé._**

**_- Hiii Reborn pourquoi on est ici déjà ?! Couina Tsuna-baka_**

**_- Car tu as accepter Dame-Tsuna. Lui répondit tout simplement Reborn en continuant de manger_**

**_- Bah on qu'à partir Judaïmé ! Lui conseilla Hayato tandis que je voyais Siana arrêter net de manger. _**

**_Compte à rebours enclenché ! Trois, Siana se retourne lentemant vers Hayato qui commence à paniquer. Deux, ma meilleure amie s'arme d'une fourchette et Hayato essaye de fuire mais Reborn le tient fermement. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce gosse...oui enfin plus vraiment gosse puisqu'il a retrouver sa forme adulte. Un, Siana lance la fourchette a une vitesse hallucinante sur Hayato qui se baisse et évite de peu la fourchette meurtrière qui va se planter dans le mur de face dans un bruit sourd. _**

**_- Tch' j'l'ai loupé ! Cracha-t-elle en se rasseyant tandis que Hayato est encore accroupis par terre en se tenant la tête. _**

**_- T'as eu de la chance sur ce coup là Gokudera, ha ha ! Rigola son futur amant, Takeshi Yamamoto ! _**

**_- Fermez-là ou je vous mord à mort bande d'herbivore ! Fit d'une voix glaciale mon cher et tendre ex-chef du comité de discipline tout en lançant un regard noir aux deux concernés. _**

**_Donc forcément un calme quasi-religieux s'installa tandis que Siana était revenue à table grâce à l'aide de Mu-kun, silence coupé par les bruits des couverts. On se croirait à un couvent ! _**  
**_Je soupire discrètement puis lève les yeux vers Bel qui comprend ce que je lui demande, alors il m'adresse un putain de sourire macabre comme réponse. Je le remercie, puis me tourne vers ma mama et Fran et leur souffle quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il acquiesent en silence. Et alors que j'allais commencé à débarrasser une main se posa sur ma cuisse ma faisant donc me rasseoir. Donc je fusilla des yeux l'arcobaleno de la brume qui se trouvait à ma gauche, celui-ci me répondit par un chuchotement que moi seule entendit. _**

**_- Quel est le jeu cette-fois-ci ?_**

**_- Twister. _**

**_- Qui et qui ? _**

**_- Bel et Fran. _**

**_- Et ?_**

**_-Takeshi et Hayato ainsi que Mukuro et Siana. _**

**_- ... Et ? _**

**_- Chrome et Kyôya_**

**_- Déjà fait..._**

**_- Ah oui ? _**

**_- Oui_**

**_- Quand ? _**

**_- Hier soir_**

**_- Sérieux ?! _**

**_- Oui _**

**_Et donc folle que je suis, je me lève en faisant tomber ma chaise puis déchire ma serviette blanche et balance les confettits, alias ma pauvre petite serviette, sur eux. A savoir Chrome et Kyôya. _**

**_- Vive le nouveau couple ! _**

**_- Je vais te mordre à mort ! Dit Kyôya en me sautant dessus _**

**_- Oh oui vas-y mort moi à mort Kyô-kun ! M'exclamais-je en gémissant juste pour l'énervé d'avantage qu'il ne l'est déjà. _**

**_- Calmez-vous sil vous plait. Nous demandèrent Chrome et Laura d'une même voix _**

**_Qu'elles sont mignonne toutes le deux... Cela me donne envie de les manger toute crue ! Shashasha~ J'ai des tendance canibales que j'ignorait jusqu'à là, que c'est amusant. Mais bon pour l'instant je suis occuper à arrêter les coups de tonfas de Kyôya alors qu'il se fait applaudir par mon frère. Traître ! Mon frère encourage l'énemis ! Bon ok c'est bon je suis énervé là ! Alors grâce à une illusion de Mukuro qui a enfin décidé de m'aider, je me dégage de l'emprise de Kyôya et me dirige vers mon frère pour ensuite lui mettre un coup de pied retourner que Lal-sempai m'a apprit à faire dans ses cotes. Il va alors dire bonsoir au mur pendant que moi j' épouste ma robe Puis il se relève grâce à Laura qui a décider de lui porter secours. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu me trahis ?! Et bien soit ! Je le vois chanceler légèrement pour ensuite s'appuyer sur Laura et me lancer un regard noir que personne ne voit à cause de sa franche mais que je devine sans mal l'existence. D'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul puisqu'un certain cheval ailé en fait de même, mais pas vers moi, vers mon frère caril s'appuie sans ménagement sur Laura et aussi car leurs visages sont trop prêt au gout de mon tuteur. Que c'est pas trop meugnon ! Ok c'est bon demain dans le nouveau jeu je les fout ensemble ! Shashasha~ Que je suis diabolique~ Cupidon, ô grand maître soit fière de moi ! Car je suis ta messagère de l'amour en t'aidant en ce moment à les mettre tous ensemble ! Je serais à jamais votre plus grande servante ! _**

**_- On devrait peut être commencer le jeu ? Fit justement remarquer mon majordome _**

**_- Oh oui oh oui ! Pailla I-pin et Lambo qui malgré leur 15 ans respectif restaient tout de même des grands amateurs de mes jeux. _**

**_- Bonne idée à l'extrême ! Hurla à l'extrême Ryohei en me brisant les tympans _**

**_- Mamaaaa ! Ton amant m'a hurler dans les oreilles ! Pleurais-je en me jettant dans les bras de ma mama Lussuria_**

**_- Ma~Ma~ Calme-toi _**

**_- Il n' a pas nié être son amant kora ! _**

**_- C'est vrai. Commenta Lal-sempai que Colonello-sempai tenait discrètement la main sous la table_**

**_- Bon on commence ! Termina Reborn en jettant un regard froid à l'assembler, les défiants de le contredire_**

**__ Dans la salle qu'on a préparer _**

**_- Bon qui s'occupe de faire tourner la flèche ? Demanda Fon qui avait enfin décider de nous faire part de sa présence _**

**_- ... Fut la réponse très judicieuse de toutes l'assemblée _**

**_- Très bien je vais le faire... Soupira Fon_**

**_- Avant je tient à dire que nous ferons deux équipes ! L'une l'équipa rouge et l'autre bleu. Commença Siana en brandissant deux foulards _**

**_- Oui et à chaque manche deux personnes de chaque équipes vont s'affronter- _**

_**- Range tes flingues boss de merde ! Dis-je dans toute ma gentillesse pour ensuite m'excuser au près de Laura pour lui avoir couper la parole. **_  
__  
_**- S'affronter sur le tapis grâce au couleurs présentent. Et une fois sur le tapis de jeux les coéquipier peuvent s'ils le souhaitent boire en attendant que le match soit terminé**_  
__  
_**- Bon on va faire les équipes. Tsuna choisit 12 personnes, puisque nous sommes 24, ça fera des équipe paires. Dit Dino qui avait décidé de ne plus voir mon frère mort pour avoir oser toucher Laura**_  
__  
_**- Heu... Gokudera-kun ! **_  
__  
_**- Merci Judaïmé ! Vous verrez on ne perdra pas ! **_  
__  
_**- Non c'est ta virginité que tu perdra. Fit Siana avec le plus grand sérieux du monde ( siana: c'est rare quand je suis sérieuse) **_  
__  
_**- Quoi ?! **_  
__  
_**- Feuuuuurr ! Chantonna Lussuria et moi d'une seule et même voix**_  
__  
_**- Yamamoto-kun**_  
__  
_**- Ha ha merci Tsuna**_  
__  
_**- Chrome-chan ! **_  
__  
_**- Merci Tsunayoshi ! La remercia Chrome en souriant ce qui constatait avec le regard froid de Kyôya**_  
__  
_**- Onii-san... **_  
__  
_**- Heyy tu verras on va les battre à l'extrême ! **_  
__  
_**- Non car Mama Lussuria te courra après à l'extrême limite ! Fit-je avec un petit sourire **_  
__  
_**- Mukuro, et Hibari-san**_  
__  
_**- Vous êtes de pair ! C'est le début d'une longue relation d'amour violente et passionnelles ! Fis-je en choeur avec Siana **_  
__  
_**- Dino-san, Reborn, Laura-chan, Lambo,et I-pin ! **_  
__  
_**- Ok donc la varia ainsi que Colonello-sempai, Lal-sempai et Beinjamin vous êtes avec moi et Siana ! M'exprimais-je **_

_**- On va bien s'amuser ! Me dit Siana en chuchotant à l'oreille tout en gloussant. **_  
_**  
**_  
_**- C'est bien vrai ! L'approuvais-je en me mettant à rigoler avec elle alors que tout le monde nous regardait avec méfiance. **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Mais on va rien faire, on est des gentilles petites filles Siana et moi, c'est bien connue... Après tout on ne fait que les mettre, avec ou non leur consentement, en couple avec d'autres. Car cette semaine... Je suis la nouvelle assistante de Cupidon ! **_


	3. Chapter 2: Twister deuxième partie

_**Cioassu ! Voici la deuxième partie du deuxième partie de ma fic: On joue ! **_

_**Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c'est bien dommage... Il sosnt la propriété d'Akira Amano-sama**_

_**Réponse à ma seule review: **_

_**- Origan: Et bien merci pour ta review, t'es la première et jute pour ça je t'adore ! Merci c'est très gentils, j'avoue que l'idée du scénario est venu comme ça... Pour les fautes d'orthographe, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire,mais tu es la première à me le dire gentillement. Ce qui m'éclate c'est qu'en Français je fait aucunes fautes mais quand j'écris mes histoires j'en fait quasiment à tous les mots. Oui je sais mais aucune personne ne se dévoue pour lire mes écrits avant que je ne les poste. Et bien voici la suite ^o^**_

* * *

_** On joue: chapitre 2: Twister**_  
_** Deuxième partie **_

_**PDV Cassandre **_  
_**Je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que les quatres premiers concurrents se mettent en place sur le tapis. Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais m'éclater ! Enfin si on oublie le fait que je dois mettre en couple six personnes entre-elles... **_

_**- Ce combat opposera Takeshi Yamamoto et Tsunayoshi Sawada de l'équipa bleu contre Squalo Superbi et Xanxus de l'équipe rouge ! Hurla Siana dans un micro. **_

_**- C'est partit ! Fit Fon en faisant tourner la flèche qui s'arrêta sur la couleur jaune et la main droite. Main droite sur le jaune. **_

_**Et Fon n'eu pas le loisir de répéter que déjà Takeshi et Squalo en bon épéiste qu'il étaient étaient déjà sur le jaune avant même que Fon n'eu finit sa phrase. Xanxus quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un micro-millimètre tandis que Tsuna se jeta sur le jaune dans un magnifique mais pitoyable saut en longueur. **_  
_**Je me met à rire comme une taré avec Siana alors que Fon attend patiemment que nous ayons finis. J'arrête de rire difficilement mais quand je vois que mon boss n'a pas eu la disgrâce de bouger son gros et au combien beau cul et qu'il fixe celui de mon commandant, je recommence à rire comme une hyène. Cela se trouve je suis de leur famille ? Ouais ce serais génial ! Je vois déjà la gueule des réunions de famille... **_  
_**Mais en attendant je suis plier par terre en suppliant que l'on m'arrête de suite ou je vais finir mourir étouffé moi ! Soudain je vis quelqu'un avancer vers moi pour ensuite me porter comme un sac à patates. **_

_**- C'est partit j'en vais conquérir le monde des patates ! Hurlais-je tandis que mon sauveurs partait de la salle. Lieutenant Siana, Bel, Dino et Lussuria je vous laisse la mission ! Accomplissez-là au péril de votre vie s'il le faut ! Criais-je à leur attention avant que la porte ne se ferme et que je me retrouve seule avec celui qui avait décidé de me sauvé dans sa grande bonté d'âme. **_

_**Je sourit dans mes cheveux en me disant que je pourrais raconter ça à Skull ! Et dire que l'arcobalenos le moins pacient envers moi a décidé de me porter secours... C'est bizarre, ça cache quelque chose ! **_  
_**Et alors que je voyais des couloirs défilés ainsi des que des marches, j'en déduis que nous retournions au ré-de-chaussé. Et tout ça dans un silence religieux. Le titre du mec le plus silencieux est discerner à l'arcobalenos de la brume, alias Mammon/Viper pour les intimes ! **_  
_**Mais bon voilà je n'ai pas l'intention de rester comme ça car même si je kif les patates, surtout dans mon assiette, je n'aime pas leurs ressembler. C'est donc dans ma grande gentillesse que je me mit à marteler de coups de pieds et de poings mon arco- heu je veux dire L'arcobalenos. Celui-ci me lâcha au bout de plusieurs minutes tandis que moi je restait comme deux rond flans en regardant cet avare. **_

_**- T'as tenu longtemps avant de me lâcher ! **_

_**Et c'est le silence qui me répondit...**_  
_**Alors décidant une nouvelle fois de le briser, je commence à inspirer pour pouvoir me donner la force de prononcer ces mots si compliquer à dire mais que j'aurais dut déjà lui dire depuis longtemps. Ok c'est partit à la une à la deux à la trois ! **_

_**- Mammon ? **_

_**- ... Me répondit-il en se retournant vers moi **_

_**- *Ok j'y vais, au risque de me prendre un râteau* Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! **_

_**Et voilà j'ai enfin dit ces mots si gênant pour moi à dire, mais que j'aurais déjà du lui dire... Le premier qui rit je le flingue ! Non mais au on a pas la prétention de rire à la gueule d'une princesse ! Même mon frère ne fait pas exception ! **_  
_**Bref je le regarde à nouveau pour voir sa réaction et j'en suis pas déçu, c'est complètement l'inverse si vous voulez savoir car là, là sur le visage du mec le plus froid au monde après Fran, affiche un sourire. Bon un micro-sourire mais venant de lui je le prend très bien, car après tout il a un putain de beau sourire. Je lui sourit en retour puis me remet à marcher en direction de la porte menant au jardin et la forêt qui va avec. **_  
_**Alors je marche, je marche, encore et encore (siana: non pas la chanson) puis arrive finalement devant cette porte que j'ouvre avec le pied. Pourquoi avec le pied ? Car c'est plus stylé ! Mais bon j'avais pas prévu que la porte revienne me voir, c'est donc naturellement et sous le sourire moqueur de Mammon que la porte m'a dit bonjour en me frappant la tête. Enfoirée de porte ! Enfoiré d'illusionniste ! Enfoiré de château où il n'y a aucun panneau de signalisation ! Sérieux non mais au on se croirait sur une autoroute ! **_  
_**M'enfin bon c'est pas grave, j'oublie le fait que l'arcobalenos derrière moi se fout de moi en espérant être discret, j'oublis le fait que la porte m'a fait un énorme câlin et j'oublis le fait que j'essaye d'oublier ! **_

_**- Mammon enfoiré ! Attend que je t'attrape ! Lui dis-je en me mettant à sa poursuite puisqu'il avait décidé de me faire faut-bon pendant que je discutais avec mon fort intérieur. **_

_**J'entendis un léger mouvement de buisson alors ni une ni eux je m'élance vers ce tas d'arbuste mais je ne rencontre que le vide dans un énorme boum au vu de mon cassage de gueule. Qui se foutait de la gueule de Tsuna tout à l'heure que j'aille la tuer ?! **_

_**- T'es où arcobalenos de merde que je te zigouille ?! **_

_**- Si je te le dit je gagne combien ? Fit une voix derrière moi **_

_**Je me retourne mais ne voit que le vide. Il se déplace vite c't'emmerdeur ! **_

_**- Tu gagnes le plaisir de te faire tabasser par moi **_

_** - Je préfère t'entendre crier...**_

_** - Dans quel sens ? **_

_** - Crier lorsque tu verras que je t'aurais plumer**_

_** J'y a cru... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras et me dire qu'il m'aime pour ensuite m'embrasser et me faire crier de douleur et de plaisir. Et là il me répond juste qu'il va encore m'arnaquer ! Je vais le flinguer c't'e môme !**_  
_** J'entends à nouveau du bruits à ma gauche alors au moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire je bondit à droite, c'est à dire dans l'exacte opposé du bruit. Et le pire c'est que j'ai eu raison car je suis en ce moment-même à califourchon sur mon petit arcobelenos qui me fait chier admirablement bien tandis que celui-ci n'a pu sa capuche qui cache ses yeux. Pour ça je présume que quand je lui ai sauté dessus sa capuche s'est enlever sous le chute qui a suivit. **_  
_** Je décide d'enfin porter mon regard dans ses yeux que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant, ce qui entre nous est une très mauvaise idée. Pourquoi ? Car maintenant je n'arrive pas à me décoller de son regard. Un regard si profond, si neutre et froid à la fois, si beau et envoûtant. **_  
_** Putain il fait chier lui ! C'est pas humain d'avoir de si beau yeux ! Même mon frère, même moi, et même Lussu-nee n'avons pas un regard si beau, pas même Rasiel qui faut bien se l'avouer avait un putain de beau regard. Même celui de Fran ne rivalise pas avec celui que j'aime. Car après tout, je le sait ! Je sait que j'aime Mammon depuis la fois où il a osé révélé mon passé à mon frère dans la cour du collège. J'aime son coter froid, hautain, son avarice, ses caprices infimes mais qui sont quand même présent. J'aime tous de ce foutu arcobalenos ! Et croyez-moi ça me fait royalement chier ! Suis-je masochiste ? Oui surement ! **_

_** - A quoi tu penses ? **_

_** - Tu as de beaux yeux... **_

_** Wouha trop mignon ! Mon serpent vient de rougir, même si on a du mal à le voir, mais ça se voit lorsque tu es à califourchon sur lui et que vos visages se touchent quasiment. Et putain je le dit haut et fort: IL EST TROP CHOU LORSQU'IL ROUGIT ! **_

_** - Peut-tu descendre ? **_

_** - Je gagne quoi ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse en devinant sans mal que les rôles se sont inversé**_

_** - Ma reconnaissance... **_

_** - Non je préfère t'entendre crier ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire qui n'arrive pas à me quitter**_

_** - Dans quel sens ? Me demande t-il en me piquant la phrase que j'ai dîtes toute à l'heure**_

_** - Celui auquel tu penses. Lui dis-je en jouant avec les mots**_

_** - ... **_

_** Aurais-tu perdu la langue mon cher ? Oui enfin ce serais dommage que tu l'es perdu car sinon bah tu peut pas... Je ne vais rien dire d'autre pour votre santé mentale et la mienne qui va avec. Au mais j'y pense il vient de me foutre un vent lui-là ! Oh le salaud, un jour je vais vraiment le flinguer ! Tu vas voir toi ! **_

_** - Je vais voir quoi ? **_

_** Oh le salaud il sait lire dans les pensés ce con ! A moins que ce soit moi qui suis trop facile à cerner... Ouais surement enfin bref je fait quoi maintenant que j'ai réussit à le chopper ? **_

_** - Qui ? Me demande mon beau arcobalenos avare à moi **_

_** - De quoi qui ? **_

_** - Une rumeur court dans le château...**_

_** - Ah celle-là... Hésitais-je à dire,sachant très bien de quoi il veux qu'on parle**_

_** - Vrai ? **_

_** - Oui. Affirmais-je en rougissant**_

_** - Bien... **_

_** Putain j'aurais aimé qu'il ne sache jamais cette rumeur. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre...ou au moins ne pas la prendre au sérieuse, ou encore qu'il ne se fasse pas des idées. Pourquoi faut-il que quand je tombe amoureuse, ces hommes me laissent ? Ou que quelque chose arrive, et les éloigne de moi ? Suis-je maudite ? Peut être... **_

_** - Que ce passe-t-il exactement ? **_

_** - Et bien je m'en vais la nuit vers 23 heures et ne revient qu'à 5h**_

_** - Où vas-tu ? **_

_** - Quelque part...**_

_** - Avec qui ? **_

_** - Mais putain ça te regarde pas Mammon !T'as pas à savoir ce que je fait de mes nuits ! T'es pas mon p'tit ami à ma connaissance ! **_

_** - C'est vrai...**_

_** J'aurais peut être du la fermer, car maintenant il se relève et je tombe en arrière puisque j'était toujours sur lui. Mais alors que je voulais le rattraper une force m'en empêche et je le voit alors partir, dos à moi, sans un regard envers moi. Mais je le mérite, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une émotion tel que la peine ou encore une sorte de souffrance s'incruster dans les yeux de cet arcobalenos...**_  
_** Maman mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Et puis pourquoi il a réagit comme ça lui aussi... **_  
_** Pourquoi il veux savoir où je suis et avec qui ? Je comprends pas... Aido aide-moi ! **_

* * *

_** Flash Back 23 ans avant ( Cassandre avait 6 ans) P.O.V. Externe**_

_**Une jeune fille d'environ 6 ans parlait calmement avec un jeune garçon du même âge, un garçon blond soleil avec des yeux bleu envoûtant. La jeune fille lui prend soudainement la main et rougit.**_

_** - Aido ? **_

_** - oui ? **_

_** - T'était où hier ? **_

_** - Chez une copine**_

_** La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais laissa échapper un léger sanglot. Alors le dénommé Aido la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui demandant de le pardonner. **_

_** - Mais seul toi est importante **_

* * *

_** - Aido ? Tu es où ? **_

_** - Si je te le dit ce ne sera plus amusant...**_

_** - Je n'aime pas cache-cache ! **_

_** - Bien bien je suis là **_

_** Lui dit-il en apparaissant devant elle tel un prince charmant et en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. La jeune fille courra se réfugier dans ses bras, et tout en grelottant de froid elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Blond qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de la fille dans une étreinte possessive tout en la réchauffant en la frottant énergiquement. **_

_** - On joue plus à cache-cache d'accord ? Demanda Cassandre alors âgé de 6 ans**_

_** - Oui**_

_** - Promis ? **_

_** - Oui ! **_

* * *

_** - Aido ? **_

_** - Oui ? **_

_** - Je t'aime ! **_

_** - Moi aussi **_

* * *

_**- Aido ? **_

_**- Oui ? **_

_**- On m'a dit que tu partait... **_

_**- Oui mais je vais revenir, ici même ! Alors attend-moi ! **_

_** - Promis ? **_

_**- Oui ! **_

_**- ...**_

_**- Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda le garçon en cachant ses mains dans ses poches et en rougissant**_

_**- Oui ! **_

_**Alors Aido sortit ses mains et les posa sur les joues rouge de sa copine et doucement l'embrassa, dans un baiser doux, enfantin, inexpérimenté mais où tous l'amour qu'Aido et Cassandre éprouvait l'un pour l'autre.**_

* * *

_**- Aido ? **_

_**- ...**_

_**- Aido ? **_

_** - ... **_

_**- Venez mademoiselle. Fit une voix derrière où on pouvait reconnaître le majordome de cette jeune fille**_

_**- Non je dois attendre...**_

_**- C'est finit mademoiselle. **_

_**- Non il va revenir il m'a promit ! **_

_**- Mademoiselle... Venez sil vous plait. Dit-il en prenant la main de Cassandre et s'éloignant de cet endroit. **_

_**La jeune fille se laissa tirer en arrière tout en regardant cet endroit. Alors silencieusement elle laissa tomber une larme, puis deux, puis trois, pour finir par pleurer en silence. Aido avait été celui qui la calmait, toujours à trouver les bon mots, celui qui la rassurais, qui la réchauffait, celui qui l'aimait... Alors pourquoi était-il en ce moment dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Pourquoi était-il dans une église dans un rectangle en bois au lieu de s'amusé avec sa petite copine comme l'aurais fait un enfant normal de 6 ans ? **_

_**- Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, tu n'es pas revenu...**_

_**La jeune fille continua de pleurer en silence pendant tous le trajet, même rentré au château elle continua à pleurer. Ses frères n'essayèrent même pas de la réconforter, sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. **_  
_**Alors sa famille la laissa couler, la laissa s'écorcher en silence, la laissa pleurer, la laissa se scarifier sans intervenir une fois. **_  
_**Sa famille la laissa devenir quelqu'un de hautain, une véritable princesse comme Rasiel. Il l'a laissèrent devenir quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, quelqu'un que la mort avait créer de toutes pièces en prenant l'amour de Cassandre.**_  
_**Alors elle commença à sombrer, doucement mais surement, vers le fin fond de l'abyss. **_

* * *

_**Retour au présent**_  
_**  
**_  
_**PDV Cassandre**_

_**Je laisse une larme couler sur mon visage, le retraçant silencieusement tandis que mes derniers souvenirs refaisaient surface tous en même temps. Aido... Pourquoi es-tu partit ? Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et consulte l'heure sur mon portable en profitant pour regarder la tonne de messages que m'ont envoyés Siana et Laura, s'inquiétant du fait que je ne soit pas de retour. Je souris**_  
_**puis décide me lever? Je me dirige vers la porte que j'ai ouvert tout à l'heure et qui était revenue me dire bonjour. J'ouvre ladite porte, lisse ma robe et mes cheveux puis entre.**_  
_** Je retourne dans le château puis gravit les escaliers pour enfin me retrouver devant la porte. Alors d'un mouvement d'une infîme douceur j'ouvre la porte avec le pied et m'engouffre vite dans la salle pour pouvoir éviter le câlin forcé de c't'objet de Satan. **_  
_** Et à peine ai-je eu le temps de m'asseoir pour voir le dernier match de la soirée d'après le texto que m'a envoyé Siana, qu'une vache bondissante m'atterrit dans les bras. Une vache bondissante de 15 ans...faut le dire. **_  
_** Je le prend alors dans mes bras sans savoir vraiment pourquoi et lui chuchote des mots réconfortant alors que dans un coin de la pièce je sens une aura noir se dégager de la part de la personne qui m'avait fait chier quelques heures plus tôt,à savoir Mammon. **_  
_** Mais après pourquoi il a une aura meurtrière ? Putain il est pas normal lui ! **_

_** - Je vois que Lambo est bien installé... Me dit-il**_

_** - Bah oui il est dans mes bras. Lui répondis-je sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il veux dire**_

_**- C'est pas vraiment tes bras là. Approuva Mukuro qui avait dans ses bras Siana**_

_**- Bah...si ! Leur répondis-je**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent à la fin ces deux là ?! Et puis Lambo n'est même pas dans mes bras, il est plus grand que moi, quoi que, là il est penché donc je peux facilement le prendre dans mes bras...**_

_**- Ta poitrine est confortable onee-chan ! Me dit la pauvre vache triste dans mes bras.**_

_**- Ah oui ? Et bien merci Lambo ! **_

_**- Qu'est-ce que Mukuro disait...c'est pas tes bras là, c'est ta poitrine ! Me dit Siana tout en se dégageant des bras de Mu-kun**_

_**- Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?! Hurlais-je **_

_**- Hein ?! Mais t'es pas bien on n'est pas ensemble ! Me hurla à son tour Siana tout en prenant des rougeurs fénoménalle **_

_**- Oya ? Tu me quittes déjà ? Je suis péné...**_

_**- Mais tu racontes quoi toi ?! **_

_**Et donc pendant que je les regardais se disputer comme des gamins d'école primaire, Lambo bougea légèrement dans mes bras. Je quitta donc la scène des yeux et me mit à le regarder.**_

_**- Que s'est-il passé ? **_

_**- Il...Il...a...il m'a...Ouinnnn !**_

_**- Hey ! Oi ! Lambo calme-toi tu mouille ma robe ! Et puis ce n'est pas digne d'un beau mec de 15 ans comme toi de chialer dans mes jupons ! **_

_**- Il m'a volé mon premier baiser ! Ouinnn !**_

_**- Ok ok mais arrête de te moucher dans le corsage de ma robe... Voilà c'est bien bon alors qui t'as volé ton premier baiser que j'aille le flinguer ? **_

_**- C'est Reborn ! Me dit mon chouchou en se remettant à pleurer contre ma poitrine**_

_**Ok alors premièrement: Me racheter une robe. Deuxièmement: Exploser la gueule à Reborn. Et troisièmement: M'expliquer avec Mammon qui a encore une aura noir ! Pourquoi il est comme ça depuis ce que je lui ai dit ça lui ! Non en fait quand je lui ai dit il a juste commencer à être froid, en fait c'est depuis que Lambo est venu se nicher contre ma poitrine... Mais pourquoi ?! Merde alors ! Il fait chier a être aussi compliquer à comprendre ! **_

_**- Reborn ! Comment as-tu osé ?! **_

_**- Et bien j'ai osé**_

_**- Tu te foutrais pas juste un tout petit peu de moi ?**_

_**- Non j'oserais pas**_

_**- Reborn, arrêtes de l'embêter ! Kora ! **_

_**- Pourquoi ? Savoir que tu es son sempai me donne encore plus envie de la charier, Colonello**_

_**- Il n'y a pas que moi qui est son sempai ! Alors n'insulte pas Lal !**_

_**- Heu je suis là, tentais-je pour retourner l'attention sur moi**_

_**- Je peut très bien me défendre seule Colonello**_

_**- Désolé Lal**_

_**- Mais ça a le mérite de montrer que Colonello-sempai tient à vous Lal-sempai**_

_**- Ne t'en mêlle Cassou**_

_**- Bon ok. Soupirais-je **_

_**Et alors que j'allais re-engueuler Reborn je vois ou plutôt j'entends un cri indigné. Alors je me retourne pour me retrouvez face à ace à un spectacle magnifique. Mukuro est entrain de littéralement rouler une pèle à une Siana aussi rouge que les cheveux de G, le premier gardien de la tempête. Qui ressemble beaucoup à Hayato... C'est fout ce que peut accomplir la génétique de nos jours ! **_  
_**Bref je fait quoi maintenant ? Ah oui je sais !**_  
_**Je dépose alors Lambo puis m'approche justement d'Hayato et lui souffle à l'oreille. **_

_**- Vous pouvez le faire, les chambres sont insonoriser. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire**_

_**- Quoi ?! Comment tu le sais ?! Teme ! M'insulta mon beau smoking bomb**_

_**- Et bien premièrement je vois que tu n'as pas renier que vous allez le faire cette secondo et bien je l'ai deviné car Takeshi te reluque depuis je suis rentré dans la salle...**_

_**Et c'est avec un encore plus grand sourire que je repart toute contente de mon effet pour me diriger vers le couple Rokudo qui s'embrassent maintenant devant tous le monde. Bah je suis contente pour eux ! Et surtout Mukuro qui a su apprivoiser Siana, car si elle ne l'aimait pas il se serais prit une claque magnifique après lui avoir voler un baiser. Oh ça me rappelle !**_

_**- Reborn ! Espèce de violeur ! **_

_**- Heu Cassou il lui a juste voler un baiser. Tenta de me calmer mon tuteur**_

_**- Oui Sempai ! Me dit Tsuna**_

_**- Oui mais c'est important le premier baiser ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre c'est un truc de filles**_

_**- Sempai ce n'est pas là que vous devez mettre votre main**_

_**- Shishishi~ Mais si mais si! **_

_**Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! Je me retourne et voit une scène magnifique ! Oui magnifique, sublime, superbe ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Et bien parce que pour je ne sais quelle raison Belphegor a sa main sur le cul de Fran alors qu'apparemment il faut mettre sa main du rouge. Pendant que Laura et Ryohei eux, respectent la règle.**_  
_**Je comprends pas la logique de mon frère mais pourquoi pas ! Après tout maintenant on peux voir quelques rougeurs sur le visage de mon kohai, rougeur très discrètes mais étant une stalkeuse je peux facilement les voir. **_  
_**La scène est trop mignone ! Oui enfin jusqu'au moment où Fran lâche un mini gémissement lorsque Bel remonte sa main sensuellement... Là c'est plus mignon du tout, là c'est juste érotique ! Bon sang y a des chambres pour faire ça ! **_  
_**Mais alors que j'allais dégainer mon appareil photo, Bel retire sa main et s'en va de la salle pour sans doute allez dans sa chambre. Car après tout il est quand même une heure du mat' passé. Je vois d'ailleurs que plusieurs personnes manquent à l'appel. Bah ils sont surement monté se coucher, ce que je vais faire aussi. **_  
_**Mais avant je me place à coter de Siana qui a enfin lâché Mu-kun. **_

_**- Joli baiser**_

_**- Va te faire voir ! **_

_** - Tu crois qui va se passer quoi avec Fran et mon frère ? **_

_** - Et bien il va avoir mal, très mal ! **_

_** - Oh mon chéri~ Ma~ma~ Il faut aller le sauvé.Couina Lussuria qui avait arrêté pendant quelques secondes de baver devant Ryohei pour nous regarder. **_

_**- Mais non t'inquiète pas Mama quand Siana et moi on dit qu'il va avoir mal, c'est qu'il va avoir mal au cul c'est tout**_

_**- Ma~ma~ Pourquoi ?Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire ? Me demanda ma mama **_

_** - On se demande... Répliqua Siana tout en rejoignant son frère qui l'attendait**_

_** Je sourit puis monte me coucher suivit de près par ma mama tandis que je vois que certaines personnes continus de jouer.**_  
_**Bon demain je me repose et je demanderais à Siana comment ça c'est passé pour la mission "couples" et à Mammon que se sont dit exactement Chrome et Kyôya. Ah et demandé à Squalo quelle équipe a gagné...**_

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review sil vous plait ?

Siana: Tu ressembles à une mendiante... Au fait moi je ne me suis pas présenté, alors voilà je m'appelle Siana, Siana Rokudo Dracule pour être exact ! Je suis la petite soeur de Mukuro et j'ai une soeur jumelle. Je commente maintenant les écrits de Yuki donc vous me verrez à chaque chapitre de chaque fanfiction !

Oui donc...Reviews ?

Siana: Et je tient à prévenir que si nous n'avons pas pas de reviews nous arrêterons cette fic, car c'est vos commentaires qui nous poussent à continuer et si nous n'en avons pas à quoi cela sert de continuer...

Donc le shéma est: - Review(s): Vous avez la suite

- Pas de review(s): Vous n'avez pas la suite


	4. Chapter 3: Première partie

Ohayo miina-san~ Voici la première partie du chapitre 3. Dans ce chapitre vous apprendrez que Cassandre n'est pas que la tueuse chieuse qu'on connait si bien, mais qu'elle est capable de sentiments qui ne la mène par forcement dans le bon chemin.

Je tient à remercier Origan qui m'a corrigé mon chapitre. Un grand bravo à ma Bêta-reader de cette fic 3 D'ailleurs est-ce que cela te dérangerais de corriger aussi mon chouchou ? C'est une fic sur Cassandre en elle-même, on apprend son passé, sa rencontre avec les Vongolas, Varia, et Arcobalenos ect...

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Akira Amano-sama

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Mini-fic: On joue !

Chapitre 3: Première partie

_" Dans le jeux de la séduction il n'y a qu'une seule règle: ne jamais tomber amoureux " _

PDV Cassandre

Je me réveille tranquillement... Non, je déconne. J'ai pas vraiment pu dormir cette nuit, et à cause de qui ?! De mon frangin, d'un de mes meilleurs amis, de ma Mama, de Lambo et du sale gosse, alias Reborn !

Pourquoi à cause de mon frangin ? Car ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir m'a choquée ! Moi, coucher avec Mammon ?! Non mais il ne faut pas abuser là !

Pourquoi à cause de Fran ? Car il ne m'a même pas soutenue.

Pourquoi à cause de ma Mama ? Car elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions plus que louches sur eux !

Pourquoi à cause de Lambo ? Car sa chambre est à côté de celle de Bel et Fran, alors forcement ils sont venus dans la mienne et Lambo s'est servis de moi comme d'un doudou

Et enfin, pourquoi à cause de Reborn ? Car il se foutait de moi à cause de ce qu'a dit mon frère...

Résultat : je suis complètement crevée. Le pire dans tous ça étant que je dois encore demander à mon commandant qui a gagné hier, demander à Siana ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hayato et Takeshi, demander à Laura comme ça s'est passé avec Siana et Mu-kun et, pour finir, demander à Mammon ce que se sont dit Chrome et Kyô-kun...

Oh merde, oui, c'est vrai, Mammon ! Est-ce que j'arriverais à le regarder dans les yeux (jeux de mots pourri !) après ce qu'à dit Bel sur lui et moi ? Au pire, je poserai directement la question à Chrome... Ouais je vais plutôt faire comme ça.

En attendant, me voilà dans les couloirs à marcher sans but précis. A vrai dire, j'aurais pu jouer dans Resident Devil, j'aurais fait fureur. Avec mes cheveux qui ne sont pas coiffés, encore heureux qu'ils ne soient pas longs, mes cernes sous mes yeux, le fait que je sois encore en pyjama et ma tête de zombie... A retenir: Ne plus jamais dormir avec Lambo ! Pourquoi ? Et bien regardez mon état, et vous comprendrez

Je soupire à nouveau en consultant pour la énième fois mon portable et... Constate qu'il n'est que 6h du matin. Et encore un soupir ! Dire que les habitant de ce château ne se lèverons que dans 2h, voir 3h si j'ai de la chance ! Ayant réussit à faire prendre des vacances à la Varia, aux Arcobalenos et aux Vongola pour pouvoir organiser mes coups foireux, à savoir les mettre tous ensemble, ces 3 familles ne se lèverons que dans 5-6 heures en fait... Et dire que Reborn m'a promit que je ne verrai plus jamais la lumière du soleil si je rentrais dans ma chambre... Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien ! Il a juste fait de ma chambre un quartier général, avec l'aide de Lambo et celle de Lussu-nee-san. Et moi, il m' a juste virée de la pièce, qui est tout de même MA chambre ! Et Siana a refusé de m'éberger dans la sienne... J'ai la vague impression qu'elle a fait quelque chose avec Mukuro, mais bon, ça, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir... Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Et alors que j'allais me diriger vers la cuisine dans le but de manger un bout, je sentis soudainement quelque chose me tirer par le bras pour ensuite me retrouver dans une chambre qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

Je regarde le propriétaire des lieux qui me fait signe d'aller dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une douche, conseil que je suivis immédiatement.

Une fois dans ce lieu paisible, je me dirigeais vers le miroir, contastant les dégâts de mon allure.

Je pourrais vraiment jouer dans Résident Devil qu'on ne remarquerait rien...

Remarque, ça m'apprendra de vouloir à tout prix dormir en kimono. Car mes deux kimonos sont tous sauf mit correctement. Je mis l'eau à couler tout en me déshabillant rapidement. Mais alors que je chantonnait, quelques coups à la porte me rapellent que je ne suis pas chez moi...

" Désolée!

- Fais moins de bruit, j'aimerais dormir...

- Oui oui, désolée !"

Je soupire puis détache le reste de mes cheveux et entre enfin dans l'eau brûlante, tout en lâchant un soupir de bien être.

"- Pourquoi ?, me demanda la voix derrière la porte.

- Reborn."

J'aime bien Mammon malgré le fait qu'il soit mystérieux et que cela me fait royalement chier... Et puis, il est le seul avec qui je peux communiquer sans paroles, ou alors très peu. C'est ce qui fait son charme je pense, son côté mystérieux, le fait qu'il nous perce à jour dès la première rencontre, son avarice, sa petite voix trop mignonne... Je l'aime et cela me fait vraiment chier !

Et qui plus est, moi qui avais décidé de l'éviter, voilà que c'est lui qui vient à moi et m'enferme dans sa chambre pour que je puisse aller prendre un bain. Il est bizarre en ce moment, car jamais il n'aurait fait ça habituellement, surtout pour moi... Il cache quelque chose, je le sens et je le sais. Mais quoi ?

Oh et puis merde, pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Il n'est plus un gamin, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

"- Tu voulais te faire violer ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, toujours à travers la porte.

- Heiiiinn ?!, Répondis-je.

- Ta tenue... précisa-t-il.

- Ah ça... Et bien non, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de choper des fringues que Reborn m'avait déjà mise dehors..."

Enfin un gamin au vocabulaire très divers mais bon après, ça, on s'en fout car après tout c'est Mammon et on a l'habitude... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Mammon est tout sauf un gamin, il est même sans doute plus âgé que moi ! D'ailleurs, pour faire plus clair, je n'ai jamais essayé de découvrir leurs âges respectifs, même s'ils doivent tous avoir approximativement le même âge. J'ai déjà tenté de le calculer le mais je n'ai jamais réussi à tomber sur un résultat probant. Au début je leur ai donné 18-19 ans, mais quand j'ai su que Aria n'était pas la première arcobalenos du ciel mais la deuxième, et que c'était sa mère la première, et qu'elle-même a vécu du temps de Reborn et compagnie... J'ai laissé tomber ! Il y a des secrets qu'il vaux mieux ne jamais découvrir, et je pense que l'âge des arcobalenos en fait partie. D'ailleurs, ça y est, j'ai mal au crâne !

"- On aurait vraiment dit une prostituée..., provoca-t-il encore."

Je vais me le faire ce gamin, grognais-je en serrant les dents ! Je vais le flinguer, non mais je le promet ! Mais quand je dis que je vais me le faire, c'est au sens figuré bien sûr... Pas au sens propre, je vous sens venir avec vos regards et vos sourirs plus que louches !

Je sort du bain et m'enroule dans une serviette tout en attachant soigneusement mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Dès que je pourrais revenir dans ma chambre, je me ferai monter les cheveux comme j'en ai l'habitude pour qu'ils fassent plus courts. Enfin, si un jour je peux à nouveau rentrer dans ma chambre... Ce qui n'est pas sûr, tant que ce sale gosse y sera !

Je soupire puis enfile à nouveau les kimonos qui me servent de pyjama et me coiffe. Je laisse tomber la serviette au sol puis entreprend de piquer du maquillage à Mammon.

Une fois ceci-fait, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec celui-ci, sans capuche, sans maquillage... Putain il est troooooop beau !

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-il brusquement.

- Ton âge... *Pitier qu'il tombe dans le piège* improvisais-je précipitamment pour faire diversion.

- Non."

Et nos conversations sont toujours comme ça, mais c'est ça qui m'apaise car, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Mammon est le seul avec qui je peux discuter sans presque parler. On sait à l'avance ce que l'autre va dire, on n'a pas besoin de paroles, ni de nous expliquer, on se comprend simplement, et avec un peu de chance, un jour, peut-être pourrons-nous n'avoir même plus besoin de mots. On laissera nos corps s'exprimer par eux-mêmes...

Je prends ma tête dans les mains et la secoue de droite à gauche tout en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles au sujet de mes pensées qui vont un peu trop loin.

Une main se pose soudainement sur les mienne et je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte qui s'est refermée et qu'une bouche rejoint la mienne dans un baiser fugace mais pourtant bien là. Nos lèvres se sont juste frôlées mais c'est assez pour que mon bas-ventre s'enflamme. Nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, et cela n'a duré qu'un tiers de secondes, mais c'était... Je n'ai même pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens maintenant.

Alors prise d'une envie, je m'enfuis de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je cours, je cours à travers les couloirs, pieds nus, bas de kimonos dans les mains, tentant de m'éloigner de ce lieu maudit où cet Arcobaleno sans coeur vient, sans le savoir, de refermer les chaines qu'il avait déjà placées autour de moi.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose dans ce monde, ne jamais me retrouver enchaînée à quiconque. Mais voilà que lui, lui d'un simple baiser aérien, a réussi à m'enchaîner à lui par sentiment que finalement je ne connais pas si bien, un sentiment que j'aurais voulu oublier depuis la mort d'Aido. L'amour...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas que je viens de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Marmonnant quelques excuses, je me relève et m'apprête à repartir, mais une entrave sur ma main droite m'en empêche. Alors je me tourne vers cette personne, je pousse un cri de joie quand je m'aperçois que c'est mon sempai.

Et de ce fait, ni une ni deux, je me jette dans ses bras et éclate en sanglots.

Il m'enlace maladroitement tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Mais rien n'y fait, je continue à pleurer, à pleurer comme si j'étais une gamine de 4 ans alors que j'en ai 28 de plus.

On est restés longtemps comme ça, lui me murmurant de me calmer, que tout allait bien, et moi continuant à pleurer. Je voyais bien que je le mettait mal à l'aise, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne voulais pas bouger. Alors il a consentit à rester par terre avec moi contre son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il me caressait les cheveux attendant que je me calme, ce que je fit sans doute 1 heure après.

Il me souleva du sol, me portant comme une princesse et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres d'amis, chambre qu'il occupait pour le temps de la durée de son séjour. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit puis s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la pièce pour ensuite s'approcher du lit et me poser dessus en tâchant de ne pas réveiller ma sempai qui elle, dormait toujours. Il m'engouffre dans les couvertures tandis que moi je me colle au dos de Lal-sempai en reniflant discrètement. Malheureusement, c'est assez pour la réveiller.

"- Q'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-elle doucement en se frottant les yeux.

- Rien Lal, je m'en charge, kora !

- Cassou ?, Me demande t-elle en se retournant et en me regardant.

- Il m'a...embrassée... Tentais-je en essayant de retenir de nouveaux pleures.

- Qui ?! Kora !, s'insurgea mon sempai.

- Qui c'est ?, Me demande Lal-sempai gentiment contrairement à Colonello-sempai, qui croit encore à une blague de Reborn.

- M... Mammon... Leur dis-je tout en laissant de nouveau des larmes couler et en me blottissant contre ma sempai.

- Colonello ! Va le chercher ! Dit-elle tout en me serrant contre elle.

- Ok Kora ! Bougez pas ! Nous dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

- Explique-moi tout maintenant qu'il est parti."

Je hoche la tête mais reste blottie contre elle. Alors que je commence mon récit, racontant le fait que Reborn m'a virée de ma chambre, puis que je me suis mise à errer comme une âme en peine, le fait que Mammon m'a prêté sa salle de bain, ensuite le baiser, le fait que je me suis enfuie, que je suis ensuite tombée sur Colonello-sempai et qu'après au moins une bonne heure, je me sois enfin calmée et qu'il m'a amenée ici.

Et pendant tout le récit, je la voyais se raidir un peu plus, même si ça, je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

Elle se mit alors à me caresser les cheveux comme elle le faisait lorsque j'étais encore petite. Elle faisait souvent ça pour m'endormir, et je dois dire que cela marche toujours très bien, car quelques minutes plus tard j'étais complètement endormie.

P.O.V. Externe

La combattante du COMSUBIN attendait patiemment que son cher et tendre revienne enfin avec l'Arcobaleno responsable de l'état de sa protégée. Et alors qu'elle soupirait encore une fois, lasse d'attendre, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant voir son ancien élève accompagné de... Chrome.

Il ne sait donc pas faire la différence entre Mammon et Chrome ?!

La jeune femme salua Lal Mirch puis s'approcha du lit et prit le corps endormi de la princesse déchue dans ses bras avant de s'en aller avec un bref "Au revoir".

La jeune illusionniste marcha quelque temps puis se cacha dans un coin sombre et dissipa l'illusion utilisée pour ressembler à la petite Chrome. Car oui, comme vous vous en doutez, Chrome ne peut pas porter seule Cassandre, celle-ci étant trop grande pour elle. Donc la fausse Chrome n'était que Mukuro Rokudo. Celui-ci avait entendu les pleures de son ex-petite amie alors il avait attendu que Siana le libère pour y aller. Et même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ressentait une sorte d'appréhension face à ça.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Siana puis ouvrit la porte à la volée, réveillant de ce fait la belle (yuki: hum hum/ Siana: T'as quelque chose à dire toi ?! / Yuki: non... -grand sourire ) endormie.

Celle-ci allait d'ailleurs se jeter sur son petit-ami/frère si elle n'avait pas vu à la dernière seconde la forme endormie dans ses bras. Ravalant sa colère, elle prit sa meilleure amie et la coucha avec elle avant de s'endormi, Mukuro allongé à sa gauche.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand la jeune princesse se réveilla. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre de ses sempais mais dans celle de Siana. Elle se leva souplement, se recoiffa vite-fait avec ses doigts, remit ses kimonos en place puis se décida à franchir la porte pour se rendre dans le salon. Salon où la moitié des personnes présentent dans le château était déjà là, à déjeuner.

La blonde remarqua alors la non-présence de l'illusionniste avare (Yuki: j'ai trouvé ! Origan ! Siana: bien bien Yuki, maintenant couché !).

Saluant tout le monde brièvement, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sans faire attention plus que ça au fait que l'Arcobaleno n'était pas présent. Elle prit deux tartines qu'elle couvrit de nutella (Yami powaa *o* On a retrouvé le nutella !) et un verre de lait, qu'elle but petit à petit, comme son éducation le lui avait apprit. Mais alors que sa montre sonnait 11 heures, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la source des précédentes pleures de Cassandre et sur une autre personne aux cheveux violet, avec du maquillage et au look un peu rebelle, voir emo.

Ayant reconnu la personne qui était à côté de Mammon, elle se leva et courut jusqu'à lui pour ensuite lui sauter dans les bras dans un magnifique bond digne des jeux olympiques. .

"Ladite personne ne l'ayant pas vue, elle la reçut de plein fouet avant de finir étalée sur le sol. La blonde assassine vautrée sur le jeune homme, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait l'aura meutrière qui émanait dorénavant de Mammon."

"- Skull ça fait longtemps ! Pourquoi t'es jamais là quand j'en ai besoin ?!, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Désolé So'...

- Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà déjeuné.

- Nous on prend le brunch !" Dit-elle en se relevant, avant de lui tendre la main.

Skull, appréciant l'aide, se releva à son tour mais poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'il vit Colonello et Reborn présents à table. Tandis que le premier ne le regardait même pas, trop occupé à expliquer à Lal pourquoi Mammon n'apparaît que maintenant, le second souriait sadiquement. Skull perdit alors très vite ses couleurs.

Mais Murder Princess ne le remarqua pas et c'est pourquoi elle trouva merveilleuse l'idée de faire s'asseoir Skull à la place de Mammon, c'est-à-dire à la gauche de la tueuse et à la droite de Reborn. Et la jeune déchue recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était, alors que Viper repartait dans sa chambre.

"- Au fait Squalo ?, demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- Hum ?, grogna le commandant, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Qui a gagné la partie hier ?, se renseigna la princesse, sans arrêter de manger pour autant.

- Nous, déchet !, répondit le Boss en se reservant de la confiture.

- Merci pour ta délicatesse... Boss inutile !, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Déchet !, s'exclama à nouveau Xanxus, en sortant un de ses Guns de sous la table.

- Enflure sous dimensionnée !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

- ... MAIS C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE ! Lui hurla la princesse, tout en manquant de s'étouffer, ayant parfaitement compris le sous entendu que son boss n'avait même pas prit la peine de dissimuler.

Elle ignora autant qu'elle pu le fait que, maintenant très fier de sa victoire face à elle, son boss abordait un large sourire, et se mit à regarder l'adorable Arcobaleno du nuage assit à côté d'elle. Elle se dit soudainement que Skull est était bel et bien le plus beau mec au monde après... Colonello-sempai, Kyôya, Fon, Mukuro... Ouais, bref, que c'était l'un des plus beaux !

Une fois le déjeuner fini, elle sortit de table toute contente, attrape Skull et se dirige vers la chambre de Mammon, pour lui demander ce que se sont dit Chrome et Kyôya durant la nuit.

* * *

Yuki: Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vos réactions sur:

Siana: La fragilité de Cassandre ?

Lal qui s'est fait berner par Mukuro ?

Skull qui se trouve être très proche de Cassandre ?

La futur discussion entre Mammon et Cassandre ?

Le fait que Mammon est embrasser Cassandre et que celle-ci s'est enfuie malgré qu'elle l'aime ?

Yuki: Reviews ? A dans une semaine~


End file.
